1. Related Applications
There are no applications related hereto heretofore filed in this or any foreign country.
2. Field of Invention
This invention relates generally to multilayered seed mats having reinforcing mesh layers formed by plastic extruded in place on the mat and thin biodegradable scrim layers consolidated in place on the mat.